To meet various modern requirements on image frames, technologies of display apparatuses continue to be innovated. For example, by means of forming a display wall with a plurality of display panels, a display apparatus with a size greater than a size of a display panel can be formed. Further, the number of display panels may be increased according to requirements, and therefore, a size of a display wall may be increased according to requirements.
To further improve features of display apparatuses, the related art painstakingly develops the display apparatuses. How a display apparatus having preferred features may be provided is one of the current research and development issues, and is an object to be achieved in the related art.